


美人计－1

by Glory_weakness



Category: PK - Fandom, kama - Fandom, yamaP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_weakness/pseuds/Glory_weakness





	美人计－1

Chap 1

龟梨脚下带风，从走廊走到卫生间标示，拧身左拐进男士区，直奔洗手池，途中顺手松了领带，低头掬水往脸上泼。连贯潇洒，一气呵成。

他保持脸埋在手掌的动作深深地吸了口气，然后抬头用手抹了把脸，才缓缓睁开眼睛。

洗手池的昏黄顶灯照着他被打湿的额发和滴滴答答顺着下颌线没入敞开领口的透明水珠。直到现在，他才仿佛终于能吸到一口气，他几乎是慌不择路地从席面仓皇逃走。

“kazu，kazu，晚饭吃寿喜锅哦” 黏糊糊的后鼻音从耳后埋到正在做饭的他的颈窝  
“和也，我以为，你会永远站在我这边的，我...我以为你是那个有勇气一直走下去的人..”  
“如果，如果我求你呢？“  
“龟梨和也，如果我现在就跪下求你他妈不要走呢？”

看，时至今日，这个人还是有这么大的影响力——仅仅是空降到自己部门，作为今天迎新宴的主角刚刚到场几分钟而已。龟梨撇撇嘴角，哼了声笑笑，笑自己从小到大都是在这个魔头的阴影下，不曾解脱。

即使，他们已经分手5年了。

即使，提出分手的是他龟梨和也，头也不回的也是他龟梨和也。

他忘不了山下眼睛通红跪在他身后哽咽到失声 “ 你要我求你吗？和也。龟梨和也，如果我现在就跪下求你他妈不要走呢？”  
无论多少次，无论相手是谁，只要与恋爱相关，龟梨脑中都是山下的脸，龟梨不知道那天晚上他是怎么从两个人的家里走出来，那个夜晚像是血流成河的战场，他连呼吸都像是抽筋剔骨；可是，已经太久了，对于龟梨和也来说，恋爱即是山下智久。

如果爱情是什么实体的形状的话，那一定是山下智久的样子。尽管龟梨从来都怀疑难道每个人的爱情都是这么撕心裂肺又成瘾难当，连呼吸到山下智久这几个字都觉得鼻腔中血淋淋的味道。

“哟哟，kame酱扔下上司同事一个人躲到洗手间真的大丈夫？宴会刚刚开始哦。”  
突然从身边传来的声音，龟梨像小动物一样抖了一下，几乎要从地上跳起来喊 “ ぴっくりした！（吓死人了喂！）”

身边的洗手池传来哗哗哗的水声，山下低头认认真真地洗手，目不斜视，仿佛他并没有在初中卒业纪念赛上对全垒打的龟梨说“呐，和君很帅气嘛！笑容太令人心动了！比起大胸校花姐姐更击中我的心哦！”；仿佛他也没有在整个高中黏黏贴在龟梨身后说“呐，呐，kazu，kazu”；仿佛在高中卒业式上逃跑，留龟梨一个人拿着第二颗纽扣在学校天台看了一晚上烟花的人不是他； 又仿佛大学时骑车带着龟梨穿梭在黄昏街道，在空荡的礼堂里拿着喇叭告白的不是他；仿佛在他们的合租屋中的日日夜夜从不曾存在；也仿佛在他们刚刚工作的25岁时那个战场一般分别的夜晚也从没有发生过。

“还是说，kame酱是被某个女孩子击中，一个人躲起来冷静呢？” 山下揶揄地笑笑，鼻音软化了他刻薄的语气，让他听起来就只是在热心地关怀要好的新同事，“啊，是kame酱身边那个笑起来温柔腼腆的女孩子吧？叫什么呢？美奈子吧？呀，真是个好听的名字。“

龟梨完全没有跟着笑起来的意思——这个人，从刚才开始，就在阴阳怪气地说什么呢？！和同事说话碍他什么事情吗？身边的人是男是女完全没有注意到，不如说，从知道新同事是他，根本没有余力去注意别的任何人了。他却用这种仿佛两人真是初见的轻松语气说着这种不着边际的话，哈？！同事爱爆发吗？！真让人火大。这样想着的龟梨烦躁地几乎想就这样转身离开。

“中学生一样的聊天谈心可不行哦，kame酱，成年人的喜欢难道不应该是从身体确认开始吗？” 这样说着的山下，看起来给出了非常大人式的建议，但却越说越语气暧昧起来，眼神也暧昧不明的看向身旁从刚才起就像脖子打钢钉的龟梨。

“哈？！山下君在说什么？怕是山下君自己才是被铃木小姐的低胸领口迷到需要跑到洗手间冷静的人吧？哈！还真是从小的大胸控。小心亢奋过头哦！”

“哦，你说谁？刚才说话的那个吗？原来她叫铃木吗？” 山下摇摇头笑笑，谁会第一面就注意别人的胸，会被当变态的。倒是他，一进门就看到他和身边的女孩子说说笑笑，看向对方的眼神也是kamenashi式的温柔，不会在意才是奇怪。

“啊啦？kame酱是急着回去和美奈子小姐共渡良夜吗？”

“不明白你在说什么，倒是山下君，从刚才起就‘kame酱，kame酱’的，新入社难道不应该对前辈用敬语吗？这种随意的语气是什么样子。” 龟梨粗着嗓子将山下腻着鼻音叫“kame酱”的语气学得惟妙惟肖，说完末了不屑地翻了个小小的白眼表示对这过分亲昵的语气的不满——明明我们已经分手了吧，我当时可是头也不回的走掉了哦，在骄傲的却心甘情愿下跪挽留的你面前，这种关系，这种称呼甜腻过头了吧。

“噗...” 山下突然没忍住笑出声，这样表情生动的龟梨可爱过头了吧？‘kame酱’ 什么的需要模仿地这么像吗？又不是什么逗女朋友开心的一发技。连他自己都没有意识到他看向龟梨毛茸茸发旋的眼神有多么柔和。

“ 喂...你这家伙...” 龟梨刚想说我们不是什么可以轻轻松松说笑的关系吧，你这混蛋到底有没有一点被甩的自觉——面对那么狠心丢下你的人，不恨我吗？居然还笑出来了。抬起头却对上山下的眼睛。

山下智久，从小就长得很好看呢，课桌里、储物柜里的情书满到不用力堵住就会哗的溢出来那种。  
龟梨觉得自己从第一次见面就是该死地被这张脸骗了，山下是个纯洁外表下的死胸控，他龟梨就是个理性外表下的死颜控，彼此彼此。  
否则为什么只要看到山下这张脸，龟梨和也就心如擂鼓七晕八素根本十足十的对美艳妃子千依百顺的昏庸主君，连山下妈妈也摇着头对他说 “ 和也太骄纵智久了哟，这样下去他会欺负你的哦。明明智久才是哥哥。”   
龟梨想说，我没有，龟梨和也决不是那种软弱无原则妥协的老好人；只是，只有这个人，不想看到他伤心，无论是什么样的情况下，都不想看到那双眼睛染上失望的颜色，绝对不想。  
所以，这漫长的时间里，龟梨和也就凭实力做实山下智久头号痴汉的交椅，连山下自己也很显摆地对山下太太说 “ 妈妈，没用的哦，和也说我是他的type哟！”

这是什么见鬼的孽缘？龟梨头疼地移开眼神，防止自己再一次在这张脸的蛊惑下做出什么丧权辱国的非理智行为，觉得自己明明没有喝几杯但是却像宿醉一样更头大了。

“智久是喜欢欧派哦，可是吸引我不可自拔的不是铃木小姐的哦。”

难道你还看了别人的欧派？！你是欧派识别器吗？进场才几分钟到底扫了多少人的胸，在你眼里难道所有人的身份识别不是脸而是罩杯吗？！！——龟梨小短爪握紧在心里咆哮——果然外表长得多好看，内心就有多黄暴！！还有叫自己智久是什么称呼？！你以为自己还是高中生未成年在撒娇吗？

『　黏黏地叫自己智久撒娇，龟梨和也就晕头转向地什么都答应，连“ kazu，和女孩子去love hotel 没有经验的话会被小瞧，所以kazu要陪我练习！” 这种鬼话也稀里糊涂地就答应了。当然，结局是第二天龟梨比起要断掉的腰，更羞耻的是难以言喻的红肿破皮的胸部被制服衬衫摩擦得快要烧起来了——山下智久你个王八蛋是幼年缺奶吗？难道胸控也包括控男人的胸嘛？！！！

“kazu的乳首真是小的过分哟，智久会多多帮忙的！不过，kazu的身体太棒了，kazu赛高！”

绝对不想被男人称赞什么在床上的赛高，而且乳首小是我的错吗？！还要帮忙，绝对不需要你帮忙这件事！这么喜欢大胸去找奶牛好吗？！——龟梨含着胸扶着腰默默吐槽。少年山下变声期的声音甜得过分，拖着脚就像花蝴蝶一样从楼梯上跑下来扑进瘦的仿佛要被风吹跑的龟梨怀里，明明他自己是能一把把龟梨结结实实搂在怀里的体格。

龟梨叹口气，就是忍不住想要满足这个人所有的愿望——他撒娇时嘟起的唇，还是他昨晚射在身体里时讨吻的唇，龟梨就是一边恨不得用球棍敲自己的头一边又控制不住地想要娇惯山下。他沉醉在欲望中皱起眉闷哼的表情，龟梨就觉得被他反复折腾的僵硬身体也没有那么酸痛到难以忍受了。』

山下微微颔首看着龟梨陷入某种思绪的表情，叹口气，不着痕迹地贴近他半引诱地吹气 “ 龟梨君的（胸），才是我的type呢。” 语毕无辜地看着龟梨，当然借助身高优势也顺便逡巡了龟梨敞开的领口——水珠缓缓滚动下去了呢。

看吧，山下智久就是有这种本事，圆圆的大眼睛，饱胀的唇即使没什么表情都像是讨吻一样微微嘟起，明明是气势凌厉的轮廓，搭配五官却奇异地令人觉得很是无辜可爱：不管怎样任性都可以被原谅，怎么都说不出责怪的话。

龟梨则褪去了少年时纤细锋利的棱角——脸颊也好身体也好终于多了些肉感，隐约的线条，蒙在白皙的皮肤下令他整个人温和很多，俨然立派温厚的青年了，五官依旧艳丽就是了。山下这种从小迷恋圆润线条的人，对龟梨的胸作出如此高评价也不能说是毫无根据的空穴来风。

不过，龟梨本人听到这种俨然性骚扰的夸奖还是陡然睁圆了细目，像是某种炸毛的小动物 “ 不要把我和你那些大胸无脑的露水风流相提并论！” 说罢，也不管山下站在靠近出口的那一侧，就想直直越过他冲出卫生间——想也知道山下这种级别的黄金单身汉，想求一夜风流的人简直多不胜数。哪里也好，想迅速离开，龟梨和也还没有逊到要为已分手的前情人吃不知哪里来的飞醋的地步。

“龟梨君，又要丢下我一个人逃走了吗？” 山下陡然沉下去的声音平稳到无机制，其实更适合现在总公司精英空降部队的身份。

在龟梨经过他身边的时候，山下伸手紧紧攥住龟梨的手腕，与他无波动的语调截然不同的力道。

“啊，山下君原来还记得自己是被甩掉了么？” 龟梨身形顿了顿，强压着喉头的酸涩说着刻薄的提醒。

“ 龟梨君，我比美奈子小姐胸更大，腿更长” 山下却仿佛完全略过这句背后的意思，款款地说着，“ 而且，毫不夸张的说，我的脸比美奈子小姐的更合龟梨君的胃口吧？”

“你...你在胡说些什么？” 到底有没有在听我说话，从小时候就很喜欢自说自话，认定的事情完全听不进去别人的建议。

与面无表情的脸不同，山下动作强硬地拖拽着龟梨进了最里面的隔间，利落地反手甩上门落了锁，然后悠悠地倾身靠近龟梨

“龟梨君，怎么来看，我都比美奈子小姐更适合作为一个良宵共度的对象哦” 龟梨诡异地觉得山下完全是在施展不入流的美人计。而作为大半人生都一起度过的人，龟梨知道山下非常介意、甚至讨厌被人称赞美丽的脸庞，讨厌到连白色的衣服都不愿意穿，白色礼服的王子什么的，最悪！所有人都觉得山下君理所应当地应该就是这样顺风顺水的人生，因为长着一张漂亮的脸嘛，大家心目中的王子様什么的。但是，只有龟梨见过为了结业考拼命读书的山下智久，为了高校篮球联赛通宵练球到肌腱发炎的山下智久——其实，真正的山下智久在散漫冷淡的外表下比谁都努力，比谁都固执到笨拙。

“而且，我是最了解怎么让龟梨君快乐的人吧？呐？” 山下已经将龟梨推到坐便器上，单手撑着龟梨身后的水箱，龟梨再没有什么可以后退的退路了。

“龟梨君，我会让你快乐的，快乐到再也不想离开哦。”这么说着的山下正面坐在龟梨腿上，唰地抽开了自己的领带，单手解开顶扣的同时向龟梨抛了个小小的wink，自始至终山下是笑着的。

龟梨眼睁睁看着山下单手解了他自己大半的衬衫纽扣，润了润干涩的嗓子，眼睛发直地看着大方敞开双腿跨坐在自己腿上的对方，声音低哑到不成样子：“你到底知不知道我们已经分手了，已经分手5年了。”

山下动作利索地抽了龟梨的领带，扬手扔到脚边，边解龟梨的衬衫，边低头说：“我知道，我怎么不知道？从小到大第一次跪着挽留还是被毫不留情甩掉的人是我，是我山下智久。”

龟梨觉得自己像是一把被握住了某种绝对隐秘的软肋，他伸手抚过山下垂落在脸侧的卷发，将它们轻轻掖在山下的耳后，山下几不可闻地侧脸贴在龟梨未收回的手掌。龟梨觉得有细小的灼热液体落在他的掌心。“和也....” 山下的表情隐藏在另一侧垂落的头发的阴影中，鼻音更加浓重到失声。

龟梨觉得他永远也躲不过山下的美人计，同样的情况再来一千次，一万次，他还是会心甘情愿地栽倒在山下手中。龟梨倾身长长的吻山下的额头，山下一动不动任他吻着，抓着龟梨领口的双手攥紧到发痛。

龟梨心中最柔软的地方酸涩无比，他做了最不理智的举动——主动探首轻吻山下微微颤抖的唇。

山下却像是突然被按到了什么开关，他的眼泪汹涌地从眼眶涌出，却抻着脖子死命吻龟梨——绝对！绝对不会让你再逃跑的！你这个胆小鬼！山下仿佛忘记自己还有手臂可以进行挽留的动作，只是拼命用饱胀的唇包裹龟梨的，其实并没有什么特别情色的感觉，只不过感觉是受了委屈的孩子在赌气而已——拜托了，不要离开，留在我身边。

龟梨其实被山下陡然凶猛的的动作惊得呆楞了几秒，就觉得整个唇瓣和下颌都有点湿哒哒的，那个人完全就是蛮横地胡乱舔吻嘛，吻技什么的完全zero，french kiss都不是——什么嘛，之前说得那么志得意满“ 大人的喜欢从身体开始” 什么的，结果根本就是完全 puppy kiss 嘛——龟梨默默在心里笑着腹诽，伸手到对方脑后摸了摸他绒绒的头毛，轻轻拽着头毛拉开山下的脸。

“呐，智久君让人快乐的本事就只是这种小学生程度的kiss？” 今晚第一次龟梨笑起来，山下觉得他狭长的眸子漾满光点的样子简直ero到爆棚，暌违的kamenashi式的温柔哦。第一次在love hotel的时候，身下的龟梨轻轻抬手擦去山下将要滑进眼睛的汗滴时，就是这样的眼神，山下几乎是毫无招架之力地就在对方体内高潮了。这种浓艳的记忆，无论再有多完美的情人，多新鲜的体验都是无法比拟的。

“喂，只是个玩笑不用摆出这么委屈的表情吧？”  
“本来就是小学生kiss还不让说？” 龟梨拿鼻尖蹭了蹭山下的，侧着下颚吻了山下的唇峰——因为刚才的动作太暴躁，两个人的唇瓣都火辣辣的发肿。“ 赔你一个就是了。”

“这种小学生程度也够赔？笑掉大牙” 山下从鼻腔里哼了一声促狭道，张口噙住龟梨欲退开的唇瓣，含着对方的下唇含糊道 “ 让你看看什么才是有诚意的赔偿 ”，最后的假名被顺着舌尖推到了龟梨的唇内。龟梨错觉自己根本就是吞了一口浓郁的太妃软糖，还是酒心的那种——山下智久不论什么时候，果然都甜爆了。

 

tbc.


End file.
